


Orange you glad I’m here

by mossybohnez



Category: biwth squad, but it’s with the homies squad, the content hub
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fruit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oranges, Tenderness, houstrixx, listen to moondust by jaymes young when u read this, maybe i need some fruit all the time bc i’m sad a lot, sometimes when ur sad all u need is some fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybohnez/pseuds/mossybohnez
Summary: Sometimes the most tender moments are when you share food with your love, especially when they’re sad
Relationships: Rectrixx/Houston, Vincent/Jack
Kudos: 2





	Orange you glad I’m here

I knew Jack was at work after I had woken up in the afternoon; he told me the night prior he was going in, but I still found a little post-it note on his desk telling me when he’d be back. It wouldn’t be till a few hours he would be off, so that meant I’d be alone until he got back. Well, I won’t be entirely alone, I have his dog to keep me company. I had put the note in my pocket as I made my way down the stairs to get something to eat. It was quiet downstairs—I forgot his parents were also at work too, so I guess I really am alone today. I grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar from the kitchen and started going back to Jack’s room when I saw Barney in his bed. I beckoned him to follow me, but all he did was look up at him and wag his tail. It thumped against the floor, which made me smile slightly. 

I sighed and just went up the stairs by myself. I pushed open the door to Jack’s room but didn’t bother shutting it, I just made my way to his bed and sat down. Taking my phone off of the nightstand I open it to find something to watch on Netflix whilst I eat. I had this gnawing feeling in the back of my mind, but I shrugged it off as I pressed play to a show. 

Two hours had passed and I was done with my breakfast. That gnawing feeling was still there, slowly eating away at me as I did my best to suppress it. I shut off my phone, grumbling to myself that I wish I wasn’t having these thoughts right now. I got up from the bed, stretching my body as I did so, and went to the bathroom to shower. Because at least if my head is having negative thoughts, I can at least smell nice. I picked a clean towel from behind the bathroom door and shut it. I turned on the faucet as I waited for the water to get to the perfect temperature. I realised I forgot to bring fresh clothes to change into, so I went back to the room to go grab some and came back. 

As I showered, the persistent gnawing thoughts kept coming back into my mind. I tried to focus on literally anything else as I washed my face, but it just kept going back to the negative thoughts. I hate when my mind gets like this. I turned off the water, reaching for my towel before moving the shower curtain out of the way. 

I dried off and put on my clean clothes, and stepped out of the bathroom to go back to Jack’s room. I hung my towel on the back of his door after I had finished ruffling my hair dry with it. That’s when I noticed Barney on the bed. His head perked up when he heard me and he started to wag his tail as I got on the bed. I moved him slightly so I could be sitting by the pillows, though I put his head on my lap. I smiled as I began petting him. For a second, those thoughts were gone—I guess dogs really are free serotonin—but like before, they came back. I tried going on my phone again to drown them out, but they just wouldn’t fuck off. I wanted to text Jack so I could feel less lonely. Though I knew he wouldn’t answer until after his shift, which should be over in less than an hour maybe. 

I could feel myself slipping into a dark place and I really didn’t know how to stop it. I felt my eyes watering, but I didn’t want to cry. At least, not alone and without Jack to console me. I couldn’t focus on anything else, it was numbing. It was spiralling before me and I couldn’t do much to stop it from happening. I felt myself starting to tremble as I stared blankly at my phone screen. I didn’t even notice Barney perking his head up when he heard the front door being opened. Nor did I hear Jack coming up the stairs or come into his room. 

“Hey Vinny,” Jack kissed the top of my head. I snapped out of my depressive trance and said a meek hello. He sat on the bed in front of me as he slipped off his backpack from his shoulder. He could tell something was wrong, so he asked me what’s the matter. I just shrugged and mumbled I don’t know, because I really didn’t know. It’s just one of those days. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with me. I don’t blame him, I’m almost about to be a mess. I don’t even know what to do with myself. “Do you want some of my orange?” 

It was such a genuine question. It caught me off guard, but it was kinda sweet considering my mental state. I wiped away whatever tears were in my eyes and smiled sadly at him. “Yeah, I’d like some.” 

Jack nodded with a slight smile as he reached into his bag to grab the fruit. He pulled it out and began peeling it, the strong smell of it immediately hitting my nose. I sniffled as he handed me a section. I put the piece in my mouth and tasted the slightly bitter, but mostly sweet, fruit. Jack scooted closer to me as he ate his own carpel of the orange. He pulled me closer to him so that I was resting my head against his shoulder. I still didn’t feel alright, but it was better now that he was here with me.

“Want another piece?” Jack asked softly. 

“Sure.”


End file.
